Shinobi Battlefront
by Ezio4003
Summary: What if Hinata didn't make it in time when Naruto was fighting Pain? What if Naruto went to the afterlife and met the SSS Battlefront?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Angel Beats

Sorry for the long delay in writing, school combined with computer problems and new game releases have gotten in the way. So to try and make up for it, I'm starting a new story that I have been working on for a while.

Also as for the pairing, I'm considering a multi-pairing. I had a pairing in mind but then I thought of another that would be great too. But the problem is that I want to try for both pairings. So I might do a multi-pairing in the way I stated in a past story chapter, where they get to know each other for a while and only then do they get together, just like a normal pairing just with more than two. But the max is going to stay at two. I have some time to decide so we'll see

So enjoy the first chapter to the new story!

"Talking"  
>"<strong>Kyuubi Talking<strong>"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

**XxX**

**Chapter 1: Guess what, your dead**

**XxX**

Naruto Uzumaki woke up feeling water on his back. He looked around and saw that he was in his mindscape. Sitting up, he remembered Pain stabbing him and then waking up here.

"**Finally awake Kit?**" a male voice asked.

Naruto turned toward the cage where the voice came from to see the familiar eyes of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. During his two year training trip, he met with the fox and came to an understanding. While they weren't exactly friends, they did not mind each other.

Naruto stood up while asking "So what happened, all I remember is being stabbed by Pain"

"**Simple, your dead Kit**" Kyuubi stated calmly.

It took Naruto a moment to register what Kyuubi just said "Wait, I'M DEAD!"

Kyuubi lied down "**Yup**"

Naruto took a deep breath before asking a little more calmly "So I guess you're dead too?"

Kyuubi looked at him and smirked "**Life or death, heaven or hell, you are stuck with me Kit**"

Naruto sat down again "Not exactly sure if that's a bad thing or not"

Kyuubi burst out laughing "**At least an eternity won't be boring, but right now you are only mostly dead**"

Naruto looked curiously at him "Mostly dead?"

"**Well, we are in your mindscape so we have to be dying, or someone is intervening. But I can feel your life signs have faded so you died**" Kyuubi explained.

"….Well fuck" Naruto stated before plopping onto his back.

"**My thoughts exactly**" Kyuubi replied while rolling onto his back.

They lied in silence for a while until Naruto asked "So what's taking so long for us to die?"

Kyuubi shrugged "**How should I know?**"

Before Naruto could reply, the door on the other end of the room lit up.

Naruto got up and walked over to it "Guess this is the exit"

With that he opened the door and everything went white.

(Afterlife)

Naruto opened his eyes to see a night sky. He looked down at himself to see he was wearing a kind of black uniform. He looked around and saw that he was in what appeared to be a school campus.

"I'm in hell aren't I?"

'**No, you're not Kit. In fact, I have no idea where we are**' Kyuubi stated.

Naruto got up 'What? So am I not dead?'

'**No, I am 100% sure you are dead. I am also absolutely certain that this is neither heaven nor hell**'

'Then what is this place, some kind of Purgatory?'

'**Possibly, look around and see what you can find. Something's not right here**'

With that, Naruto walked in a random direction to explore.

After about an hour of walking around he found an area that looked like someone had fought there recently.

'Whoa, what happened here?'

After that thought he saw something silver with what looked like a tube with a hole connected to a kind of handle with a trigger. He picked it up and looked in the hole.

"What is this?"

He shifted his hand and accidentally pulled the trigger. He heard a loud bang and felt massive pain.

(5 hours later)

Naruto woke up and jumped to his feet grabbing his head.

"OWWWWWWW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

'**HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE!**'

"WHAT HIT M- wait, what do you mean 'how am I alive'?"

'**Something went through your BRAIN, you died!**'

'Maybe that thing did it. Maybe it's a weapon of some kind'

'**Take it with you then, better safe than sorry**'

Naruto picked up the dropped weapon and pointed it down "I wonder how it works"

Naruto, again, pulled the trigger and shot himself in the foot.

"OWWWWW! Fuck this!"

He threw it at a wall causing it to go off and, yet again, shoot him in the head.

(5 MORE hours later)

Naruto woke up to see a white ceiling that he knew could only be in a hospital or infirmary.

'Note to self, do not point weapon at self'

"Hey dude, you're awake" a voice said to his right.

Naruto instantly jumped out of bed to the left side. He looked over to see a man in a tan coat with long blond hair in a bandana that covered his eyes so that he couldn't see them. He seemed to be swaying to music that wasn't playing.

Naruto started getting ready to defend himself when the man stood up.

"Calm down man, I come in peace" he made a peace sign with both hands.

Naruto calmed a bit "Who are you?"

The guy did a short kind of dance and grinned "Friends call me TK"

'**What is this guy on and where can I get some?**'

Naruto ignored Kyuubi "I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

TK nodded "Bet you want to know what's happening. I'll take ya to our headquarters"

"Headquarters to what?"

"It's the HQ for the Not yet dead… undead…uhhhh… I know it ends with Battlefront"

Naruto seemed hesitant but nodded and followed TK out of the room.

After a while of walking, they were standing in front of a door with a sign that read 'Principal's Office'

TK turned to him "Here is the headquarters"

TK walked a few steps away "I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something"

Naruto grabbed the doorknob and heard a click.

"What was th-"he could not finish due to a giant mallet swung and sent him flying out the far window and landed on a large rock.

TK stuck his head out the now broken window "Sorry man, I forgot about the trap. My bad dude"

(2 hours later)

Naruto woke up on a couch hearing people talking.

"So you forgot to tell him about our anti-Angel trap?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah, my bad Yuri" he heard TK say.

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up and saw that the girl talking had purple hair that reached her shoulders and wore a blue and white school uniform. He also saw there were other people with the guys dressed in the same coat as TK and the girls wearing the same as the girl.

She turned to him "Oh looks like your awake"

Naruto got up and nodded "Still trying to get used to that"

"I don't know if you will. My name is Yuri by the way, I'm kind of the leader"

"I'm Naruto, I think I figured that since the last thing I remember is being stabbed that I'm dead"

Yuri nodded "So you have your memories? Some people have amnesia when they get here"

"Unfortunately, I do remember my life" Naruto stated.

"Unfortunately?" Yuri asked.

"I may explain later, but I'll just say that I didn't have the greatest life" Naruto briefly explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"But I do have a few questions. What did you mean by 'anti-Angel trap'?"

"Our group fights someone called Angel, I guess you could say we are defying god. Unfortunately she seems to counter most of our methods of fighting like close range weapons and guns" Yuri explained.

"Guns? Is that the weapon I found earlier?" Naruto asked.

"Wait, you don't know what guns are? Where were you from?"

"A village called Konoha" Naruto answered.

Everyone in the room looked confused.

"A village called Konoha? I don't remember any place like that when I was alive"

"Maybe it's from a foreign country?"

"Maybe he's from a different universe"

Yuri turned to the last suggestion "You might be close Hinata"

The short blue haired boy looked a bit surprised "What?"

"None of us remember a place called Konoha from our lives, and Naruto has no reason to lie to us. It could be possible" Yuri explained.

"Seems a bit farfetched though" a short brown haired man with a katana stated.

Yuri waved it off "We can worry about this later" she then turned toward Naruto "So do you want to join our group?" she put her hand out for him to shake.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. He knew nothing of this place, there was apparently an enemy here that he did not know who it was.

'This place would be boring alone. Sounds more fun this way'

Naruto nodded and shook her hand "Sounds like a fun way to spend an afterlife"

**XxX**

And there it is, the start of a new story.

People who have read my other story, DWMA's Greatest Weapon, will recognize that the Kyuubi in this story is like the one in that story. I did this because everyone (including myself) seemed to prefer him to the one in King of Blades.


End file.
